


DAY12

by hibiscus_ufo



Series: (i wanna title) everything (like this) [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Fic, Camboy Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Dom/sub Undertones, Gamer Byun Baekhyun, Is this nasty?, M/M, Sex Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscus_ufo/pseuds/hibiscus_ufo
Summary: prompt: camboys.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: (i wanna title) everything (like this) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829401
Kudos: 10





	DAY12

**Author's Note:**

> Bcs why not.

Junmyeon se levantó de la cama, apagó la cámara y se estiró como un gatito. Ajustó las medias en sus muslos antes de abandonar la habitación, meneando las caderas perezosamente. 

Estaba cachondo.

Pero, ¿podían culparlo? Luego de media hora jugando con la audiencia de su _stream_ , con sus piernas en el aire, masturbándose sobre sus bonitas braguitas de encaje, todo en lo que podía pensar era sentarse en el regazo de su novio y montarlo en seco hasta correrse. Baekhyun sería indulgente, como siempre lo era, y le hablaría sucio ( _vamos, princesa_ y _tan puta_ y _sé bueno y córrete_ ) para ayudarlo a terminar, tal vez le daría un par de nalgadas para hacerlo llorar, tal vez tiraría de su cabello... ah, estaba empeorando su problemita solo de pensar en las posibilidades.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, pidiendo silenciosamente que su novio ya hubiera concluído su propio stream. 

Baekhyun era un gamer bastante popular en _youtube_ y _twitch_ , Junmyeon dudaba que existiese una persona que comprendiera su propia ocupación mejor que Baekhyun lo hacía. Especialmente porque Baekhyun solía consumir el contenido que Junmyeon producía.

Junmyeon suspiró al llegar a la planta baja, podía oír a Baekhyun hablando con sus amigos desde su estudio. Resignado a que tendría que esperar por su turno como el centro de atención, Junmyeon fue a la cocina por algo de beber. Refunfuñó un poco, estaba caliente y necesitado y su novio estaba dándole lata a un tal Oh Sehun. O Park Chanyeol. O Kim Taehyung. 

A lo mejor debería empezar a preocuparse, su novio hablaba con muchos hombres a los que Junmyeon no conocía.

"¡Ah! Ahí estás, bebé. Ven, quiero presentarte a unos amigos." Baekhyun lo llamó desde la puerta de su estudio con una suave sonrisa y un gesto de su mano, y Junmyeon casi sollozó al oír el apodo cariñoso. Sus dedos se encogieron en sus medias rosas, a conjunto con sus braguitas. Y aunque su humor estaba algo arruinado, estaba tan, tan cachondo. Baekhyun debía saberlo y estaba jugando con él.

Aún así, arrastró los pies y llevó sus pucheros al estudio de Baekhyun, entreabrió la puerta y asomó un poco, todavía podía escuchar voces y el show no era apto para menores. Baekhyun estaba de vuelta en su silla, cascos alrededor de su cuello. Estaba en medio de una video llamada con otras dos personas.

"Junmyeonnie, estos son los idiotas de los que siempre te hablo. Oh Sehun y Park Chanyeol." Junmyeon conocía esos nombres, Baekhyun hablaba más cariñosamente de sus amigos cuando estos no lo escuchaban. Dos estruendosas voces que Junmyeon (y los vecinos) también conocía se agitaron un momento después, sobrenombres y palabrotas y términos que él no entendía y prefería no repetir. Junmyeon dudó un momento y se mordió el labio. Baekhyun comprendió su indecisión y se palmeó el muslo, ofreciéndole su regazo. Y ahí era justamente donde Junmyeon quería, _debería_ , estar desde hace rato. 

Junmyeon fue hacia él y Baekhyun le acomodó sobre sus piernas, espalda contra pecho, el culo de Junmyeon acunando la polla de Baekhyun de forma suave y bonita. Junmyeon se estremeció, agitó torpemente la mano cuando Baekhyun le susurró que saludara. Repentinamente, la llamada estaba silenciosa. Junmyeon estaba algo mareado y fuera de sí, encendido por la forma posesiva en que Baekhyun estaba exhibiéndolo, presumiéndolo ante sus amigos, como si Junmyeon fuera su orgullo, el cuadro más bonito y lujoso que adornaba la pared.

Le encantaba.

Y, al parecer, Oh Sehun y Park Chanyeol compartían su opinión.

Junmyeon separó más los muslos, estiró su cuello y mordió su labio inferior. Como un pavo real que estira sus plumas, Junmyeon sabía actuar tímido y lucir bonito. Le encantaba la atención.

Baekhyun deslizó una mano entre sus piernas, acunó su polla delicadamente. Junmyeon gimió, aún así. Y un eco de placer se escuchó del otro lado de la llamada. Baekhyun se carcajeó.

"Chicos, les presento a mi bebé."

Junmyeon sonrió.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que es la primera vez que publico algo medio porno... no suelo escribirlo y creo que se nota, ¡lo siento!


End file.
